


You Have a Dog?

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Because of course he does, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ice Powers, M/M, Single POV, Victor has ice powers, Villain Victor, based on a tumblr prompt, superhero yuuri, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: A one-shot based on this prompt: A hero goes in to meet a villain. Instead of stroking a cat, a dog lay at the villain’s feet. When the hero enters, the dog barks and greets the hero warmly. Before the villain can launch into his speech about his plans, the dog loving hero starts asking questions about the dog. Instead of becoming mortal enemies, the hero and villain bond over the dog and become best friends.





	You Have a Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> me, the motherfucker with 2 wips: lmao write another one-shot

 

The snow fell softly around Yuuri as he walked towards the towering ice palace that replaced the city hall. There were crowds of people around the structure, ranging from reporters to distraught civilians that were being held back by the police tape that surrounded the scene. As he moved closer, he could see groups of firemen hacking at the ice with their axes, but for each piece they chipped off, the surrounding ice spread and patched up the damage.

As soon as Yuuri reached the edge of the crowd, they immediately parted for him, and he heard the whispers and gasps as he walked towards the police tape.

“Wait is that-“

“Oh my God, it’s Eros!”

“About time he showed up…”

“The Ice Prince asked for him _specifically_ right?”

He tried to ignore the people around him as he ducked under the police tape and made his way to the police captain, who was having a heated discussion with a detective. The police captain’s face filled with relief when he caught sight of Yuuri.

“Ah Eros, you’re here,” he said with a tired smile.

“Took you a while…” the detective muttered beside him with a smirk. Yuuri shot him an annoyed look.

“Well Phichit, I have a life besides this ‘hero’ business, you know,” he retorted, and Phichit coughed to hide his snort. The two of them had been college roommates since first year, and the detective was the only person who knew about Yuuri’s secret.

“How’s the situation?” Yuuri asked, eyeing the ice structure warily. He had heard rumours about the fearsome Ice Prince, how he could plunge an entire city into a cold and bitter winter, could raise the worst blizzards known to man, and also how incredibly demanding he could be. No one ever got a good look at the Ice Prince, and those who did were found frozen, with no way of ever being thawed.

“Well, we’ve tried everything, and the ice just wouldn’t budge,” the captain said, rubbing his chin. “It doesn’t melt, and when we try to crack it, it just closes back up. Almost like it’s alive.”

Yuuri shuddered at the statement.

“Any idea about what he wants?” the detective asked. Yuuri and the captain both shook their heads.

“All we know about him is just that he wants to meet Eros,” the captain said, and Yuuri swallowed. He wasn’t sure what the Ice Prince wanted with him, but he’s prepared for a fight, hoping his own powers would be enough to take the villain down.

“I’m going in,” Yuuri said, walking towards the large, ornate entrance of the castle. “If I’m not back in an hour, assume the worst.”

“You’ll be fine,” Phichit insisted, with a slight shake to his voice. Yuuri gave him a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder as he passed by, because yes, he’ll be fine.

Right?

 _No time to think about that right now_ , he thought to himself as he pushed open the doors. They slammed shut right as he stepped inside the castle, and his mouth was hanging open at the sight in front of him.

Even though the Ice Prince plunged the city into a blizzard in the middle of July and caused lots of distress among the people, Yuuri had to admit, he’s got a great sense of style.

A large crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, with two sets of sweeping staircases that led to a large set of lavish doors sitting atop a balcony. It was hard for Yuuri to believe that this was all created by ice, a beautiful structure raised by just one man alone. His footsteps echoed as he walked towards one of the staircases, trying to keep himself from slipping on the icy ground.

Once he reached the doors, he took a deep breath. On the other side would be the Ice Prince, no doubt waiting for Yuuri. He wasn’t sure what to expect of the Ice Prince, but in his mind, he pictured someone who probably looked like Saruman from _Lord of the Rings_ , or even the Ice King from _Adventure Time_. Or, maybe the “Ice Prince” was just a name, and she was actually a woman who looked like Elsa from _Frozen_. Would they be sitting on a throne, stroking a cat in true villain fashion? Or would they be standing, ready for a fight to test their strength?

Yuuri pushed the doors before his thoughts took him on even more wild turns. What he saw before him was even wilder than anything he ever imagined though, and he felt his brain short circuit for a few seconds.

The Ice Prince was sitting on a throne, but he definitely did _not_ look like Saruman, the Ice King, nor Elsa. He wasn’t even stroking a cat.

Instead, the Ice Prince looked a few years older than Yuuri, with cropped silver hair and piercing blue eyes, his mouth quirked up into a coy smile. In the muted light of the castle, he looked ethereal and godly, an old winter deity that presided over his kingdom. He was resting his head on his right hand, like he had been waiting a while. A large, brown poodle laid at his feet, its head raised from the sound of Yuuri’s entrance.

 _Oh no, he’s_ really _gorgeous_ , Yuuri screamed inside as the Ice Prince stood up, starting to make his way over to where Yuuri stood. There was an elegance in the way he walked, each movement calculated and cool, his cerulean eyes seemingly picking Yuuri apart. His mind desperately tried to unscramble itself as he robotically stepped all the way into the room.

“Hello, Eros,” the Ice Prince drawled, and Yuuri felt himself melt a little at the smooth voice. There was slight accent in that greeting. Was it Polish? Russian? Whatever it is, Yuuri liked it. A _lot_.

“I’ve been expecting you – wait, Makka _no!_ ”

Yuuri was suddenly assaulted by a wall of brown fur and slobbery kisses, the force knocking him on his back. The dog – Makka? – kept licking Yuuri’s face, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the overwhelming love this dog was giving him.

“You look just like Vicchan,” he chuckled, thinking back to his own toy poodle. They were both adorable, with the same curly, brown fur and sparkling black eyes.

“Vicchan?” the Ice Prince asked.

“My dog,” Yuuri answered without thinking. “He looks just like yours, but he’s a lot smaller.”

“You have a dog?!” the Ice Prince asked excitedly. Yuuri looked up and saw that the cool, suave demeanor he was wearing was completely replaced with childish enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I’ve had him for a couple years now,” Yuuri replied, stroking Makka’s fur. In the back of his mind, he was aware that he’s supposed to be fighting the Ice Prince, but he would much rather be talking about dogs instead.

“Same here,” the Ice Prince said, crouching down beside Yuuri and ruffling the fur on Makka’s head. “I remember when I first got Makkachin, he was so small that I could fit him into my backpack and sneak him to school.”

“Oh, I’ve done that with Vicchan too! The teacher wasn’t even able to stay mad because Vicchan was just too cute.”

“Same here! I kept bringing him to school until he got too big, and he would just stare at me with the _saddest_ expression when I left.”

“Ah, that’s the worst! I can’t count the number of times I was late for school because of Vicchan. And his face when I had to leave him for college…”

The Ice Prince smiled sympathetically. “I couldn’t leave him back in St. Petersburg, so I brought him with me when I went to college.”

“You’re Russian?” Yuuri asked. So _that’s_ what the accent was.

“Yep! I’ve lived in St. Petersburg my entire life before moving here. Don’t think I’ll be going back anytime soon though,” he replied with a bitter smile. Yuuri didn’t know what happened to him in Russia, nor was it his business, so he decided not to comment.

“I haven’t seen Vicchan in almost five years,” Yuuri said wistfully. He’s had Skype calls with his family, often with a very enthusiastic Vicchan licking at the screen.

“You must miss him a lot.”

“Yeah…”

Thinking about Vicchan often made Yuuri sad, since he was starting to get old, and he wasn’t sure how many years the poodle had left. As soon as he finishes up his degree, he’s going back home to Hasetsu, where he’ll scoop up Vicchan and make up for all the cuddles he missed during the years he was away.

“Makka seems to really like you,” the Ice Prince said with a warm expression as Makkachin nuzzled Yuuri’s chest. “It’s never happened before, you know.”

“What?” Yuuri asked. The Ice Prince sighed, then sat down beside Yuuri. Makkachin moved and draped himself over the Ice Prince’s lap.

“Makka’s growled at every single hero I’ve come across,” he explained, stroking Makkachin’s fur absently. “He’s usually a friendly dog, but just doesn’t seem to like heroes. When he pounced on you, I was really surprised.”

“Same here,” Yuuri laughed. The Ice Prince smiled at the statement, and Yuuri thought about how weird this situation was. Here they were: a villain and a hero, sitting on the ground and talking like friends.

Could they be friends?

At the thought, Yuuri remembered why he was even here in the first place.

“Um…” he began, feeling the tension rise in his body. “So…why did you call me here?”

“Oh, right,” the Ice Prince said, his expression softening. “I originally wanted to fight you, but now…not so much.”

“Well, if you don’t stop this blizzard and get rid of this castle, I’m still gonna have to fight you,” Yuuri said. He braced himself for the rejection, for the end of this potential friendship, because there’s _no way_ a villain would –

“Okay,” the Ice Prince said simply, then snapped his fingers. The sharp sound rang loudly, echoing around the room. “Blizzard’s stopped. I’ll take down the castle once you leave, since I don’t want you getting buried inside of it.”

“Wait, are you serious?!” Yuuri asked incredulously. The Ice Prince nodded, confused at Yuuri’s question.

“I don’t want to fight you anymore, so there’s really no point in keeping this blizzard or this castle around anyways.”

“But what about your plans? Aren’t you going to take over the city, or rob all our banks, or – “

“Why would I do that?” the Ice Prince asked, his eyebrows furrowed in even deeper confusion.

“Because…because you’re a villain?”

“I _am_ a villain, but I’m a _good_ villain.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Yuuri exclaimed. The Ice Prince tapped a finger on his lip, like he was thinking.

“Let me explain,” he began. “Do you know anything about the heroes I fight?”

“They’re all encased in ice after you’re done fighting?”

“Besides that.”

“Uh…”

Yuuri thought about it, then realized…there was a pattern.

“The last hero that you took down…the King…didn’t he demand a specific day in the week to be dedicated to him? And the one before that, he made the mayor create a tax that funded his income, right?”

The Ice Prince nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. “Basically, all the heroes I’ve taken down before were absolutely _hated_ by their city. I know, since I live in those cities before deciding if I should fight them. Of course, they all acted like it was a bad thing that I defeated their hero, but I knew they were all secretly glad.”

Yuuri nodded at the explanation, but then a sudden, terrible thought occurred to him.

“W-wait…so does that mean….”

“Oh no, no! You’re a bit different,” the Ice Prince exclaimed, sensing Yuuri’s anxiety. “I’ve lived here for a couple months, and you’ve been nothing but amazing to the city!”

“Then why did you want to fight me?” he asked. Did Yuuri do something? He’s always suspected that the civilians hated him, that he was meddling with situations that should be left to the police, and despite Phichit’s reassurances that he was beloved by everyone, he could never shake off those thoughts.

“Well to be very honest, I just wanted to see what kind of person you were,” the Ice Prince admitted. “Usually, I could figure out a hero’s identity pretty easily so I could just talk to them as a civilian – without revealing _my_ identity, of course – so I know what they’re like as a person. But I could never seem to figure out who you were, so the only way I could talk to you was to lure you out.”

“I…I see,” Yuuri said slowly, unsure why the Ice Prince would go to such lengths just to _talk_ to someone as uninteresting as him.

“I don’t know much about you, but you’re a good person Eros,” the Ice Prince said, standing up to the annoyance of Makkachin, who then draped himself over Yuuri’s lap. “That much I can be sure of. And the entire city loves you, so I’m not going to be fighting you anytime soon.”

“That’s good to hear,” Yuuri sighed quietly, then reluctantly stood up from his position, gently nudging Makkachin off his legs. “But…there’s gotta be a better way to take down so-called ‘bad’ heroes. People don’t usually have a great impression of villains, you know.”

“Oh, I’m aware of that,” the Ice Prince said, “But using my powers like this, to take down heroes, was all I was ever taught. To be very honest…I don’t really know what else I could do with them.”

“There’s lots of things you could do with ice powers!” Yuuri exclaimed, and his thoughts immediately flew to the comic books and manga he inhaled as a child that inspired him to become a hero, to use his powers for good. “For starters, instead of taking down heroes, you could take down criminals instead. And people had been begging for an outdoor skating rink for _ages_ now, just think about how happy they’ll be if you make one! And also –“

He was cut off by the Ice Prince’s laugh, a bubbly and light sound that travelled around the room and right into Yuuri’s heart. There was mirth in his eyes when he looked at Yuuri, a fond expression that he couldn’t really explain.

“That sounds wonderful,” he said, and Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, scared that the Ice Prince thought he was spouting nonsense. “It might take some time to get used to though…it’d be great if you could teach me.”

He said the last part nonchalantly, but Yuuri swore he heard a small nervous shake in his voice, just barely there.

“I’d be happy to do that,” Yuuri said softly, and the Ice Prince let out a relieved breath. “But I do need to get back to the others soon, they’re probably wondering what’s taking so long.”

“Right, of course. When…would I be able to meet you again?”

Yuuri furrowed his brows and thought for a bit.

“You know that café near the police station? The Quad Axel?”

The Ice Prince nodded.

“Well, why don’t you drop by there at around four tomorrow? I’ll be there.”

“Will I know it’s you?” the Ice Prince asked. Yuuri smiled.

“You’ll know.”

//

Yuuri leaned against the counter, looking at the clock on the wall. It was already 4:05 pm, but he didn’t see anyone who looked like the Ice Prince walk through the café doors. He adjusted his apron, wiped down the counters again, and stared at the glass door.

He sighed. Maybe the Ice Prince was just saying things last night.

Inside, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of hurt, because he thought they hit it off pretty well. Maybe the Ice Prince decided that a hero’s lifestyle just wasn’t for him after all, and he left the city already. He’ll probably never see him again.

Not that Yuuri cared, of course. He’ll just miss Makkachin, the dog.

He barely registered the tinkle of the bell as the café door opened when a silver-haired man walked in, stopping in front of Yuuri.

“Hi, could I have a vanilla latte please?” the man asked with a smile. Yuuri only stared, trying to form words, but it seemed like his brain decided this was the _best time_ for his frontal lobe to shut down.

“Is…everything alright?” the Ice Prince asked, a concerned expression on his face.

“Yes, everything’s fine!” Yuuri screeched a little loudly, and he mentally screamed at himself for acting like such an idiot. He grabbed a cup and fumbled with the pen as he wrote out the order on it.

“Your name?” he asked, looking at the Ice Prince. It was slightly strange seeing him in civilian clothing, and now that Yuuri thought about it, he _did_ seem a little familiar. They probably passed by each other on the street, but Yuuri never paid attention to the crowds around him, which would explain why he never noticed such a god-like man among mere mortals like himself.

“Victor,” the Ice Prince replied, and Yuuri let out a soft laugh. Victor raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, it’s just…funny coincidence,” Yuuri explained, writing out the name on the cup. “My dog has the same name.”

“You…have a dog?” Victor asked, repeating the same words he said last night to the same man. His eyes brightened up significantly.

“Yeah, had him for a couple years now. Named him Victor, but…I call him Vicchan for short,” Yuuri said slowly, with a knowing smile on his face. Victor’s eyes widened, then a large, heart-shaped smile covered his face.

“How’s Makkachin?” Yuuri asked, punching in the order on the cash machine.

“He misses you already,” Victor replied, taking out cash from his wallet. Their hands brushed momentarily as Victor was handing over the money, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading across his face.

“I miss him too.”

Yuuri moved on to making Victor’s drink, making a small picture of Makkachin’s face on the foam of the latte. Victor smiled brightly at the art, then asked Yuuri a question.

“Well, since you know my name now, it’s only fair I know yours,” he began, taking a picture of the drink with his phone. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri,” he replied, taking a seat across from Victor at the table. The café was empty except for the two of them, unusually slow for a weekend.

“Yuuri,” Victor repeated, turning the name over in his mouth like a piece of delicious candy. “Pleased to meet you, Yuuri.”

He extended a hand which Yuuri gripped, the touch soft but firm.

“Pleased to meet you too, Victor.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for not updating my wips except that a) gross anatomy is a pain in the ass and the human body as one too many muscles and b) my mind goes blank when i try to write  
> please accept this mess of a one-shot as compensation :') (as soon as i saw this prompt it screamed victuuri to me ok look me in the eyes and tell me otherwise)  
> scream at me on [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
